


Hanna

by xLoveMeBack



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Family, Kate has a daughter, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMeBack/pseuds/xLoveMeBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Beckett had a daughter? This story will mostly be one shots throughout the series, starting in season 1. I'll just choose a few episodes and write those with another Beckett girl in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanna

**1x01 Flowers for your grave.**

 

"Mom, you can't go on to the streets like that". Hanna looked at her mother. "And why not"? She had absolutely no time for this. Kate just got a call that there was a murder. "Because you can be way prettier even Aunt Lanie says so". She paused. "And I like it when you wear makeup. It makes you shine". Kate smiled and pecked her cheek. "Thanks, now be sweet. Go do your homework or something. I'll be back before you know it". With those words she disappeared out of the door. "Be safe mom"! Hanna yelled after her. She sighed and looked at her books on the dining table. This was going to be a long day. Her phone beeped. It was a text message.

_If you mind, I'll join you on my lunch break. X_

Hanna smiled. She had the craziest but also the sweetest mom in the whole world. And she absolutely loved her for it. 

"Hey Uncle Javi"! Hanna ran towards him through the precinct. "Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be home"? He looked at her. "Yeah, I should be but mom said she was going home during her lunch break and she didn't showed so I decided to come here". She shrugged. "Hey little Beckett". She spun around to see Kevin standing behind here. "What you doing here"? Esposito laughed. "She decided that home was boring and welcome us with her presence".

They both looked at her. "What"? Kevin patted her on the head. "Good girl, now go hide before your mom finds out". "Dude, stop scaring her. Hey you wanna go see Beckett doing an interrogation"? Hanna smiled at him. "That would be awesome". "Well follow me".

"O my god that's Richard Castle"! Hanna exclaimed. "You know this guy"? Ryan looked at her. "Yeah, well no. I know his books. Mom reads them a lot. And then I mean a lot". Esposito smirked. "Beckett's a fangirl?". She nodded. "She got all his books, and all are signed". "Girl, you've just gave us the best black mail information ever. We are proud of you". Both men were trying to control their laughter. "Ssst it's starting"!

"Mr. Castle... You've got quite the rap sheet for a bestselling author. Disorderly conduct, uh, resisting arrest". Kate started. Castle looked at her. "Boys will be boys". "Says here that you stole a police horse?" Kate sat down and waited for his answer. "Borrowed" he said.

"Can I do that too"? Hanna looked at Kevin. "No". Both men responded.

"Ah. And you were nude at the time"? Beckett continued.

"Never mind" Hanna responded on the other side of the mirror.

"It was spring". Castle said. "And every time the charges were dropped". "What can I say? The mayor is a fan. But if it makes you feel any better, I'd be happy to let you spank me".

"Yuck I don't wanna hear this. This is utter child abuse". Esposito nearly choked of laughing. "We gotta bring you here more often".

"Mr. Castle, this whole bad boy charm thing that you've got going might work for bimbettes and celebutantes. Me? I work for a living. So that makes you one of two things in my world. Either the guy who makes my life easier or the guy who makes my life harder, and trust me, you do not want to be the guy who makes my life harder". Kate looked him in the eye while telling this. "K". She took the photo of Alison Tisdale out of a file and showed it to him. "Alison Tisdale. Daughter of real estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale" He looked at the photo. "She's cute". "She's dead". Kate's responded immediately.

"Captain obvious for the win". Kevin stated. While Hanna said "No shit Sherlock". All the three of them cried out in laughter. Way too loud.

"It looks like you have some fans too, detective". Castle smirked. "I'll be right back". Kate stood up and left the interrogation room.

"Shit, go go go girl. You gotta run". Hanna quickly left the room en ran through the precinct. Too late. A loud "JOHANNA BECKETT"! was heard. It was never good when her mother used her full name. Hanna turned around and faced her mom. "Hi mom". "What did I tell you about coming into the precinct"? Hanna frowned. "that I'm not allowed to come without unless I have permission". Kate smiled at her. "But I did have permission. Uncle Javi and Kevin gave it to me". She eyed her mother's reaction. Kate spun around. "Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Get your sorry ass over here". "Dude you're on your own". They both said and then took off. "You got lucky that I have an interrogation to lead, honey". "I love you too mom". 


End file.
